


See Me Hear Me Touch Me

by Missy



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "I think I saw him move."





	See Me Hear Me Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).

“I think I saw him move.”

The nurse shook her head sympathetically at Laurie’s statement. “He hasn’t moved without prompting in months, Laurie, you know that.”

“But…” Laurie said. She couldn’t help but believe that what she’d seen was correct, that Michael had smiled at her for just a second.

Laurie tilted her head at Michael. Michael, in return, tilted his own head and stared back. It would be eerie, if she didn’t have the spooky sensation that this was exactly how he used to look at her when she was a baby and he was her big brother.

Doctor Loomis had assured her Michael was simply mirroring her, but Laurie felt for sure that there was something more to it.

Laurie – between high school classes, hanging out with her friends and keeping her adoptive parents happy - had done hundreds of things to try to get through to him. Brought him food, little objects from the outside. Read to him. Played records. But Michael had never really responded to her overtures. Nonetheless, she kept trying.

Today would be another day like any other. Michael would remain catatonic, as if what he had done to Judith was too horrifying for his brain to truly contemplate. Laurie would remain fascinated by his existence – unable to let go, continuously poking away at the sore tj

As she stood up to leave, he suddenly pulled something from the front pocket of his uniform and placed it on the table. Tentatively, Laurie took a look.

The piece of paper was a simple slice of construction paper, carefully cut out and carefully detailed. It was, she realized, folded in the shape of a duck. Folded, not cut, because they wouldn’t let him touch scissors. 

The ludicrously sweet gesture brought tears to her eyes. Trying to figure out what he’s saying to her – what he’s trying to get through – is easy enough. She’d been found holding a stuffed duck the night of the murders. 

Was it a threat or a promise? Laurie had no idea.

She was simply happy that she’d managed to reach him.


End file.
